


A ring and cupcakes

by Smoakinofstarling24



Series: Meant to be [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoakinofstarling24/pseuds/Smoakinofstarling24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hm, what did you make me?" Her arms didn't move one inch. She's killing him with all these questions.</p><p>"Cupcakes." She squealed when she saw them</p><p>Felicity's eyes widened. She hadn't had those in a while.</p><p>"Oh! Can I have one?", she asked with her puppy eyes</p><p>"No!" No , He blurted out. "I mean, wait till dinner, eh? You don't want to eat such sugar before dinner ?" Good job , Oliver. It's pretty funny because He doesn't know for sure which cupcake has the ring in it yet , she distracted him</p>
            </blockquote>





	A ring and cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this small fanfic I had to write after seeing the new promo . It's probably will be different than the real scene in season 4 but I had to write it because if we're lucky this scene will last for 10 minutes 
> 
> anyway read and tell me what you think 
> 
>  
> 
> I really hope you like It .....

It was one beautiful morning in Oliver and Felicity's house.

They've been together few months now , blessing months after all the fighting, struggling, crying, but most of all, missing his beautiful girl ....

He looked to the tiny person beside his side on the bed. His Felicity. She looked so beautiful when sleeping, he thought, and he couldn't be more happier with her. After all, the universe did it's thing and they were truly meant to be.

Sometimes he just cried out of happiness and with just one touch from her he felt warm in her love. he needs her to know he never wanted to lose her again. Ever.

"Hello, beautiful" he said looking at her eyes, still sleepy.

"Hi" she let go with a small, sweet voice, pulling his face closer to hers so they kissed good-morning.

 

He's been thinking about this moment a lot and suddenly He's forgetting all the discourse He was gonna tell her.. since the moment He saw her He remembers looking at those eyes and feeling like He's found a light in his life. She changed his entire life, He wasn't happy. He felt a hole inside of his heart that only started fulling in with her. She loved him and believed in him even when no one, not even himself did.There's so many things He won't ever be able to really tell her with words.., He could have died but somehow he didn't. Somehow He's still with her, she let him in her life with arms wide-open , Somehow They are living in little house making love and cuddling every night . He knows after all these years, after all They've been through They are meant to be together, because He knew it since the moment He first told her I love you. He promised he will love her forever and He will never love anyone the way he loves her , well besides their son or daughter. He will tell her that tonight , He will Ask her to marry him

" Penny for your thoughts " Felicity muttered nuzzling his chin and cheek 

Oliver kissed her forehead " Special dinner tonight, you and me what do you say ? "

"What's the occasion " Felicity smiled and sat up

" we don't need an occasion to have romantic dinner " Oliver pulled her against his bare chest and started tickle her

" Okay , Okay stop ... " Felicity giggled "plz stop "

Oliver let her go " but I'm not going to cook , I'm telling you from now " Felicity pouted

" And no one asking you , besides I wanna you out of the kitchen area today " Oliver warned

" so bossy , I may can't make dinner but I will give you special morning shower " Felicity said in seductive tone and smiled evily

Oliver's eyes widened , He jumped suddenly and carried her to the bathroom .....

 

* * *

 

" What the hell did I get myself into?", Oliver muttered to himself. He was beyond nervous .

But He did, however, managed to get the cupcakes done. All that was needed was the icing and it would be perfect.

"Oliver , are you done " Felicity said walking into the kitchen

"Well?" Oh, shit!

" Okay, just turn around and give her the biggest smile that you can do. Wait not that big! Okay..perfect! Now turn around.. "

" I'm done " Oliver smiled

"Hm, what did you make me?" Her arms didn't move one inch. She's killing him with all these questions.

"Cupcakes." She squealed when she saw them

Felicity's eyes widened. She hadn't had those in a while.

"Oh! Can I have one?", she asked with her puppy eyes

"No!" No , He blurted out. "I mean, wait till dinner, eh? You don't want to eat such sugar before dinner ?" Good job , Oliver. It's pretty funny because He doesn't know for sure which cupcake has the ring in it yet , she distracted him ....

* * *

 

Her stomach growled so loudly that she was sure it could be heard from next door.

She groaned and dropped her feet to the floor, pulling herself back up to sitting. she vaguely acknowledged a presence beside him that had not been there a moment ago. She slowly turned to see her boyfriend stand by the sofa, He already dressed for the night , Oliver stared straight ahead and kept a straight face as he said, “Good evening, may i have the honor to be your date tonight ”

Felicity resisted the huge grin that teased her lips and went along with the lovely role play with a small smile. She did love Oliver so much; he always knew how to cheer her up. “.yes and I'm starving .”

“Well luckily for you, I have prepared dinner” Oliver extended a hand towards the kitchen and she stood, inclined her head and walked through.

The circular table had been moved into the middle of the room and draped in an elegant white cloth. A huddle of candles sat flickering in the middle and two sets of cutlery were laid out opposite each other – Delicate wine glasses stood by the numerous spoons waiting regimentally for a fill from either of the red or white bottles that stood on either side of the candles.

Felicity was overwhelmed. Her hands covered her mouth as tears began to sting her eyes.

“Oh Oliver , it’s wonderful,” she whispered.

Her partner gave a dignified smile and pulled out one of the chairs, looking directly into her eyes in invitation for her to be seated. A warmth and affection emanated from that gaze, which Felicity returned as she slowly walked over and took her seat. As she glanced down at the table he noticed a small, neatly handwritten note:

“.I Love you .”

Felicity let out a short laugh as an even bigger smile spread across her face. The next moment, a shiny-lidded dish was before her . Oliver lifted the cover to reveal a deliciously aromatic spaghetti bolognese – which he carefully placed on the table, central in the cutlery frame. He then poured the sweet red wine into her glass, knowing it was his preferred choice, the filled his own too , Finally, Oliver sat down opposite to her happy, just being with the one person in the world who mattered to him.

It felt like they spoke for hours – well past the finish if their meal. The sun set completely outside , they made each other laugh, smile and gaze in complete wonder. It was these times that brought back memories of their first days together, the pure love and how that was all that ever mattered. And it was wonderful.

At last they set down their thrice empty glasses and simply looked at one another across the table.

" Did I tell you How beautiful you look today " Oliver asked her smiling

" yes , but I don't mind hearing it again "

“Thank you,” Oliver said simply, and it was the most honest and perfect use of the words Oliver had ever used . He smiled and slowly rose from his seat, moving to stand by Felicity

"For what ? " she smiled 

"For everything , I love you " He leaned and kissed her lips softly

" I Love you too " Felicity muttered against his lips then the door's bell rang

" Go and bring the cupcakes , I'm dying to taste them , and I will answer the door " Felicity said and Oliver nodded walking to the kitchen

" Oliver , we have visitors " Felicity shouted

 

Startled, Oliver snaps his head in the direction of the noise. Seeing his girlfriend standing at their doorway, Oliver's expression morphed into one of shock and surprise. Much as she hates jumping to conclusions, Felicity couldn’t help thinking that Oliver looked like a deer caught in the headlights, as He's standing there with the cupcakes in his hands .....

" we really need your help " Thea said      

"We need the Arrow " Laurel added

* * *

Thinking now he couldn’t have made it more obvious. All his desires of leaving and experiencing a life of freedom and understanding the world withered away upon the sharp arrival of the reality .

It’s guilt. Definitely guilt, and a reminder – a reminder for guilt. A harsh reminder of the one who knew him and the others not that He risked his life – For the one who was trying to make their arrangement works despite crude humour. For the one who, despite the odds, laid his life down to help innocents, as He is the Arrow.

And He was – He is , As He took the delicated wedding ring and hided it For Now ..... 

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think .... kudos and comments plz :)


End file.
